echoesofdarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Trial of the Seeker
This quest is no longer in the game, having been removed with the Goddess of Destruction update. Master Dufner Master Dufner wishes you to visit "Hawkeye" for help with investigating strange monster activities. You will find that "Hawkeye is actually Master Terry in the Town of Dion. Master Terry, The Hawkeye After visiting Master Terry in the Warriors Guild of the Town of Dion, he will have you run to the Execution Grounds east of Dion to fight and kill Neer Ghoul Berserkers. You may have to kill more than one. After killing the Neer Ghoul Berserker(s) and acquiring the needed item, return to Master Terry who will then send you on a hunt to kill four more monsters. If you wish to speed up the process, talk to a gatekeeper and grab a SoE for Dion, Gludio, Giran, and Gludin. Ol Mahum Captain Start off by teleporting to the Fortress of Resistance from the Dion gatekeeper. There will be two encampments nearby, each having one captain. You should only have to kill one to the quest item. When you do, use your SoE Gludin to quickly teleport to gludin. If you chose not to buy the Town specific SoEs at the gatekeeper, then SoE back to Dion and teleport to Gludin via gatekeeper. Turek Orc Warlord Once in Gludin, teleport to the Orc Barracks. There should be a path leading downhill. Run down that path and look for a Turek Orc Warlord. Again, you should only have to kill one. After receiving the quest item, use your SoE Gludio to teleport to Gludio, or SoE back to gludin and teleport to Gludio via gatekeeper. Ant Captain Once in Gludio, use the gatekeeper to teleport yourself to Ant's Nest. Enter the nest and just keep going straight until you find a captain. Nothing on the way to the captains are aggro, other than the captains themselves. However, everything is social with eachother, so be sure to pull the captain away from any other monsters before killing it. Once that is done, make your way to Giran via SoE or gatekeeper. Turek bugbear Warrior Sadly, there is no teleport to Gorgon Flower Garden so you have to hoof it. It's a realitivly short run going east from Giran. Finding the Turek bugbear Warriors should be easy, for they're huge and have a long, red/orange sword in their hands. Careful, they have x2hp and are aggro. Once complete, make your way back to Dion via SoE or gatekeeper. Trader Viktor After you turn in the quest items to Master Terry, he will ask you to visit Trader Viktor in Hunter's village. He is in the Weapons/Armor shop. Be careful to answer Viktor's question correctly, though. After answering correctly, he will give you a "Yes" or "No" question. Pick "Yes" and he will send you to fight Medusas. Medusa If you want, grab a SoE to Hunter's Village. Also, either grab an SoE Giran as well and use that now, or teleport to Oren then Giran. From Giran, it's time to hoof it back to Gorgon's Garden, again. This time you're going to go a bit deeper. On the way there, if you like looking at the scenery, you'll notice statues of humans the Medusa's you're hunting created. It won't be long till you find Medusas, and when you do, start killing. Careful, for they can cast a wicked poison. Also, watch out for the nearby dragons, for if you're using a bow, they're bow resistant and one hell of a pain. You'll need to kill 10 Medusas to get all the required quest items, and when you do, go ahead and SoE back to Hunter's Village or gatekeeper there. Once you turn in the items to Viktor, he'll send you to the Human Wizard (2nd) floor of Ivory Tower to speak with Marina. Marina Grab an SoE Dwarf Village, SoE Ivory Tower, and SoE Dion then gatekeeper teleport to Ivory Tower. Once at Ivory Tower, talk to the gatekeeper there and ask to be moved to the second floor. There you will find Marina who will ask you to bring her an order she made from the blacksmith in dwarven village. Use your SoE Dwarf Village and make your way to the Blacksmith and take the item, then SoE back to the Ivory Tower and give it to Marina. After that, Marina will send you back to Terry in Dion, so use your SoE Dion and talk to him. Back to Master Terry After returning to Dion and talking to Terry, he will send you back out into the field to hunt four more creatures (sadly I forgot to screen shot this). These mobs include: Marsh Stakato Drone of Cruma Marshlands, Ant Warrior Captain of Ant's Nest, Breka Orc Overlord of Breka's Stronghold, Leto Lizardman Warrior of Plains of Lizardman. Marsh Stakato Drone Since we're already in Dion, let's start with the Marsh Stakato Drone. First go to the gatekeeper and grab an SoE Dion, SoE Gludio, SoE Giran, and SoE Oren. Once that is covered, teleport to the cruma tower. From there, run to the north, slightly eastern area of the marsh. You should find a Marsh Stakato Drone there. Kill it, get your item, and SoE to Gludio. Ant Warrior Captain Warning! Aggro mobs you'll be seeing if you follow my directions in Ant's Nest include: Ant Captain, Ant Soldier, and Ant Warrior Captain. Keep in mind EVERYTHING is social. Once in Gludio, tell the gatekeeper to port you over to Ant's Nest. Go through the ants nest and when you reach the first room, continue going straight. Once in the second room, take a left, and then take a right in the next room. You should see an Ant Warrior Captain or two nearby. Kill one, get the quest item, find a safe place to SoE, then SoE over to Giran. Breka Orc Overlord Now that you're in Giran, have the gatekeeper port you to Breka's Stronghold. From the port point run east and slightly to the north. You should find a path going uphill. Follow it and you should come accross a Breka Orc Overlord. Make it dead, get your item, SoE to Oren. Leto Lizardman Warrior Ask the gatekeeper to port you to the Plains of Lizardman. From there, just run around and try to find a Leto Lizardman Warrior. The place is quite desolate, so it may take a min or two. However, this is the last mob you have to kill, so kill it then SoE back to Dion. Mark of Seeker And you're done. Talk to Terry, he'll then give you a referral to visit Dufner in Giran again, and Dufner will gladly give you the Mark of Seeker, along with a handful of adena, xp, and SP. Category:Quests Category:Class Change Quests Category:Outdated Quests